broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Tirek
Rescue at Midnight Castle From 1984 My Little Pony original standalone episode special [http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Special Rescue at Midnight Castle]. He ordered Scorpan to take the little ponies from their home so that he can turn them into monsters, only these monsters can pull his chariot of darkness. Tirek had a bag with him that beats like a heart, this bag holds the Rainbow of Darkness. This is how he turned ponies into monsters. Tirek began his invasion of Pony Land and brought darkness. He had Scorpan - who was a prince that Tirek turned into a monster - capture ponies and bring them to him so they could pull his Chariot of Midnight. When Scorpan only brought two ponies, Tirek told him to get two more, as he needed four ponies. When Scorpan captured two more ponies, Tirek had one of them, Ember, thrown in the dungeon as she was too small to pull his chariot, and used the Rainbow of Darkness to turn the other three into dragons. Tirek threatened to behead Spike if Scorpan did not bring a fourth pony by midnight. After another failed attempt by Scorpan, Tirek threatened to behead Spike again, causing Scorpan to turn against him and release Ember and Spike from the dungeon. Tirek captured Applejack and turned her into a dragon. With four ponies, he rode his Chariot of Midnight and began to bring about "the night that never ends". Scorpan attacked Tirek, who violently backhanded him and sent him falling, landing on a haystack. Riding on Firefly's back, Megan knocked the Rainbow of Darkness out of Tirek's hand. The ponies kept it away from Tirek, but as Firefly was about to take it to Dream Castle, a dragon knocked it away from her and Tirek caught it. Then Megan unleashed the Rainbow of Light, which didn't do anything at first. Tirek used the Rainbow of Darkness on it, but the Rainbow of Light overpowered the Rainbow of Darkness and destroyed Tirek, restoring everyone he transformed with the Rainbow of Darkness. Tirek is an extremely dark villain despite being the first ever villain of My Little Pony. He also was a would be killer as he threatened to behead G1 Spike and almost killed G1 Scorpan if a pile of hay wasn't there for Scorpan to fall on. He is also one of the few characters to be killed in a TV cartoon of the 1980's. Friendship is Magic :MLP:FiM article Tirek A new modern version of Tirek appears in the ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic''. Instead of the Rainbow of Darkness, Tirek has the ability to absorb magic and does so to get strong. He and his brother Scorpan arrives from there homeland to Equestria and found ponies abundant with magic. Scorpan befriended the ponies and tried to reason to his brother to let them be but Tirek refuses. Scorpan informed the princess of his brothers scheme and Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus as his brother Scorpan returns home. When Cerberus left it's post at the gates of Tartarus, Tirek escaped and bide his time until the events of ''Twilight's Kingdom'' where he consumed the magic of other ponies and grew stronger. He also knows about Discord and was able to convince him to pull a face-heel turn, only for Tirek to betray Discord and steal the chaotic magic that Discord possessed. Eventually he was defeated by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends with Rainbow Power and returned imprisoned into Tartarus, imprisoned in a cage without any power under all 6 of Cerberus' watchful eyes. =Fanon= Feel free to add your own sub section to this section on how Tirek relates to your fanfiction. BFTAAIF BFTAAIF takes place only a few years after Equestria was founded by ponies. The mysterious Tirek heads "the council," and holds a legendary white crystal that is said to control reality itself. His motives are unclear, but he constantly claims that the land of Equestria should belong to him (as opposed to ponykind). Tirek Triumphant Tirek himself, who realizes Princess Twilight has the Princesses' magics, managed to steal hers including the Princesses thanks to a book he found. This caused her to be powerless and exiled from Equestria by Tirek, who is now leader of Equestria. Ponytale Tirek the Dark Centaur was originally planned to be the antagonist of the cancelled game Ponytale: Midnight Castle but is now Epic Mount's main villain in the Ponytale series. He was planned reoccuring villain long before his debut in ''Twilight's Kingdom'', serving a sinstigator as certain events in the cartoon as well as Epic's personal villain. Description A centaur with great strength. He has a satchel which holds the Element of Darkness. Unlike his G1 counterpart he is less grim but still just as dark, usually more casual and with a dark sense of humor. He was planned to be the major villain way before his debut in the modern cartoon, however due to being favorite MLP villain, Ponytale lore will take into account his existence in the cartoon. History Despite his debut in ''Twilight's Kingdom'', it is not the first encounter Twilight Sparkle has had with Tirek. Ever since his confinement in Tartarus, Tirek has been planning his means of escape. His satchel was not confiscated from him when he was imprisoned and it held a ceremonial dagger, which he used to cut out his own heart to create the Element of Darkness. His power significantly weak from this, he bides his time until his newly created source of dark magic was powerful enough to free him from Tartarus. Over the centuries his Element of Darkness grew more powerful and his prison became his castle. He was able to use it's power to observe outside of Equestria and command the dangerous monsters that reside in Tartatus. While he had the power to take ponies to consume magic, he knew better than to take ponies from Equestria, yet. Instead he sent harpies across the seas to other pony lands and to take ponies from there to satisfy his magic addiction. From the many ponies that were taken from there homes, Epic Mount was one of them. He fell into Everfree Forest, escaping his fate with Tirek. Over time Epic Mount finds the reasons why he fell into Everfree Forest to begin with. As Tirek was becoming more of a threat he vowed to stop Tirek so that nopony else would go through the same trauma as he did. Tirek would often send his monsters to test Epic, planning what he could do if he could use the pony's deep hatred. Over time Tirek had the chance to leave Tartarus and take the castle of the royal pony sisters for his new Midnight Castle with Epic as his soldier, but Twilight and her friends destroyed the Element of Darkness and freed Epic from the darkness. The sheer dark magic from the conflict cause conveniant memory loss to the main six who will not encounter Tirek again until Twilight's Kingdom. Element of Darkness :(Not to be confused with the Element of Darkness by User:Bleck11's fanfiction) When Tirek was sentence for Tartarus, he did not resist without a fight. While he was able to draw magic from others to be as powerful as the royal sisters, the sisters had the Elements of Harmony to weaken Tirek and imprisoned him in a fortress within Tartarus. Understanding that the Elements of Harmony are too powerful to overcome and with limited magic of his own, he summons the power of darkness to create his own Element. He did so by extracting his own black heart and with the power of evil, turn it into the Element of Darkness. Tirek keeps it in his satchel, still beating like a heart. It is an element of pure evil and darkness that Tirek uses to create terrible storms with black waves of darkness. It was created from Tirek's first defeat by the Elements of Harmony. He can also use this power to create monsters or he can grant it's dark powers to individuals, like granting Princess Luna the power she needed to become Nightmare Moon to overthrow her sister. Despite it's power, it was still destroyed by the Elements of Harmony. Magic of the stars RPG maker game in progress,Tirek is the main villain who rules over the part of Tartarus and is a god,much like Celestia and Luna He also created the elements of destruction, the opposite of harmony Voiced by Victor Caroli (G1) Mark Acheson (G4) Category:Ponytale Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Leader category:Canon Category:Royalty Category:G1 Characters Category:Elders